Un, Deux, Trois
by Terra J. Lembrandt
Summary: Un, Deux, Trois. Sekelebat memori yang menyerang Lacie sebelum dijatuhkan ke dalam Abyss. Permintaan terakhirnya, dan perasaan Oswald yang akhirnya menjadi Glen. Apakah ia senang? Atau... akhirnya fakta yang menamparnya. oneshot. RnR?


**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

.

.

.

_**Un.**_

_** Deux.**_

_**Trois.**_

Lacie kecil berjalan-jalan di selasar _Mansion_ Baskervile. Mengekor saudaranya, Oswald dan orang yang menjabat sebagai Glen pada saat itu, Revis.

"Hei, sini," ujar Oswald sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lacie kecil yang masih melihat-lihat _mansion _tersebut sambil tercengang. Kaki kecilnya bergesekan dengan ubin—yang jarang Lacie pijak, tentunya.

"Umm, eh?" Lacie menyambut uluran tangan Oswald, lalu mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri mansion tersebut, "Glen! Glen! Memangnya kita ingin kemana, sih?"

"Eh?"** Glen—atau Revis** berpikir sejenak. "Kemana? Aku juga tak tahu. Bukankah kalian berdua yang tiba-tiba mengikutiku?"

"Ah?" Lacie melihat Oswald dengan tatapan malas, "jadi kita akan main ke mana?"

"Main? Main apa?" tanya Oswald dengan tatapan datar, "tugasku kan mematuhi Tuan Glen, bukan untuk bermain bersamamu."

"Hei, Glen! Oswald tidak mau bermain bersamaku!" rengek Lacie sambil menarik-narik celana Glen. Glen hanya menghela nafas, mungkin resah atas keberadaan Lacie. Lalu menatap Oswald dengan malas, "Oswald, kau pergi temani Lacie bermain."

"…baiklah," Oswald ternyata juga malas meladeni Lacie.

"Apa-apaan tatapan kalian itu? Sepertinya kalian tidak suka kalau aku berada di sisi kalian," ujar Lacie dengan suaranya yang meninggi, tanda marah. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memang," jawab Oswald dan Glen bersamaan. Bedanya, Glen—atau Revis menjawab ekspresi gemas serta menahan tawa, sedangkan Oswald menjawabnya dengan ekspresi datar, menandakan ia benar-benar jujur atas jawabannya.

Lacie merengut. "Baiklah, jika kalian tidak senang aku ada di sini, aku pergi!" kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai berlari di ubin licin milik orang kaya tersebut.

"Hei, jangan lari! Nanti ka—"

**Bruk.**

"—jatuh," lanjut Oswald yang kini sudah benar-benar **sangat **malas menghadapi saudaranya yang ceroboh, egois, dan manja. Lacie yang terjatuh hanya melihat Oswald dan Glen dengan tatapan memelas. Seakan menghujani tatapan **hei-bantu-aku-berdiri-dong** kepada Oswald. Sedangkan Glen hanya terkikik geli di belakang.

Oswald membantu Lacie berdiri—dengan ogahnya. Dan Lacie hanya tersenyum selebar mungkin kepada saudaranya, tanda berterimakasih. Oswald membopoh badan Lacie, membuat si kecil Lacie bertanya. "Kita kemana, Oswald?"

"Danau saja, jangan banyak bicara, nanti kakimu makin sakit," Oswald memberi peringatan kepada saudaranya.

"Hei! Tidak ada hubungannya, tahu!" protes Lacie yang badannya dibopoh oleh Oswald.

"Diam atau aku tidak akan menemanimu bermain."

"**ARGH!"**

.

.

.

"Danau?" Lacie tertatih-tatih duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

Sebuah danau, terletak di taman—tentu saja milik Baskerville. Dikelilingi dengan pepohonan yang rindang, membuat tempat tersebut tampak damai, dan memang nyatanya begitu.

"Kita main apa?" tanya Lacie menunjukkan kebosanannya, sedangkan saudaranya hanya menatap dengan tenang danau itu.

"Main?" tanya Oswald lagi, dengan tatapan yang datar.

"Hei, hei, kau disuruh Glen untuk menemaniku bermain, kau ingat?"

Oswald melihat ke atas, mencari inspirasi.

"Baik, aku ambil alat dulu, kau tunggu di sini saja," perintah Oswald yang segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Hei! Jangan lama-lama!" timpal Lacie, lalu sebuah kemungkinan buruk terbesit di hatinya, _'hei, apa jangan-jangan Oswald sengaja meninggalkanku agar aku mati ketakutan di pepohonan rindang ini?'_

Lacie melihat siluet Oswald yang semakin menjauh.

'_**ATAU AKU AKAN DICULIK? DICULIK? SIAPA? KAPPA(*)?**__' batinnya, _Lacie bersiap siaga untuk berlari dengan kakinya yang sedikit keseleo. Bibirnya mengerucut, matanya mulai mengeluarkan air. Ketakutan, baru ditinggal 5 detik saja. Ia mulai mencakar-cakar tanah. Berusaha untuk berani, lalu berganti-ganti pose setiap lima menit, seperti menutup mata, memeluk lutut, dan lain-lain.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Oswald sambil memegang dua buah gelas wine yang kosong. Sudah 15 menit berlalu.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa?" balas Lacie yang menggambarkan jelas di mukanya kalau ia ketakutan setengah mati, Oswald hanya menghela nafas, heran dengan saudaranya ini. "Jadi untuk apa gelas ini? Kita main siram-siraman?"

"Tidak," balas Oswald, **"resonansi."**

"Hah?" Lacie tidak mengerti. Ia memperhatikan saudaranya yang mengisi gelas wine tersebut dengan air danau, mencelupkan jarinya, dan jari Oswald berputar mengikuti gelas wine tersebut.

"Wow, berbunyi? Benda itu menghasilkan bunyi?" tanya Lacie, sedangkan Oswald hanya mengangguk.

"Giliranmu."

Lacie mengambil gelas wine tersebut, lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Oswald. Ia kembali tercengang, "wow, ini keren."

"Yah, bermain tidak selalu harus berlari-lari di lorong, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Lacie sambil terus bermain dengan gelasnya.

Oswald hanya menghela nafas. Lalu kembali memainkan gelas winenya tersebut. Membiarkan setiap melodi yang berbeda bertumpuk, saling menimpah, dengan ketukan dan nada yang berbeda.

Menghasilkan rangkain melodi dari sebuah hal kecil.

"Oh, ya," Lacie menggumam kecil, "katanya, saat kau menjadi Glen yang selanjutnya, aku akan mati, kan?" lalu jemari kecilnya berhenti berputar di gelas wine tersebut.

Oswald tersentak mendengar perkataan saudaranya, jemarinya menjadi kaku. Lalu ia membalas pernyataan adiknya dengan suara yang sangat—**sangat **ketus, "jangan bahas."

Lacie nampaknya tak takut, ia malah tersenyum, "ah, semua orang akan mendapat gilirannya." Lacie kembalikan memainkan melodinya, menunggu melodi dari Oswald untuk bersatu. Membuat rangkaian melodi yang damai. Lagi.

"Hei! Haha! Ada burung di kepalamu!" pekik Lacie sambil terkekeh pelan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Un.<strong>

**Deux.**

**Trois.**

Lacie tercengang.

Masa kecilnya tiba-tiba muncul, tentang ia yang terjatuh, gelas wine, air, danau yang tenang. Sekelebat kenangan yang mungkin akan membuat LAcie merindukan bumi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Lacie berjalan di samping Oswald—yang akan menjadi Glen. Ia melirik ke arah Oswald, berjalan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Lacie tertawa geli, "jangan tegang, bukan kau yang akan mati."

Oswald melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis—tidak, ia mencoba menghilangkan kesan menunjukkan emosinya tersebut, "kau masih bisa tertawa?"

"Hei, jahat sekali," protes Lacie, dengan anggun, ia berjalan ke tempat dia akan dijatuhkan ke dalam abyss.

Oswald menatapnya dalam-dalam, ia mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menggerakan tangannya ke samping.

**Srak!**

Muncul rantai yang menahan tangan dan kaki Lacie. Oswal mendekati Lacie yang menunduk, "hei, aku akan mati, akankah kau tetap memainkan melodi itu? Resonansi dari gelas wine?" pinta Lacie sambil berbisik, "untukku."

Oswald membuang muka, "Kh." Berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya.

"Baiklah, itu permintaan konyol." Lacie menghela nafas, lalu menatap saudaranya, "lanjutkan."

**"Lacie Baskerville."**

Suara Oswald lantang, menggema. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Lacie. Melanjutkan perkataannya, **"Dengan chain milikku, aku menjatuhkan keputusan untukmu. Kesalahamu…"**

Tangan Oswald bergetar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lacie, member semangat terakhir lewat tatapan matanya. Untuk saudaranya. Ditambah seulas senyum tipis, tanda perpisahannya.

"**Yang terlahir dengan mata dari anak pembawa malapetaka…"  
><strong>

Rantai-rantai yang mengikat Lacie mulai bergerak kesana kemari.

"…**yang menganggu kedamaian Abyss."**

Suara rantai bergesekan menenggelamkan semuanya, tipis, sangat tipis Oswald mendengar kata-kata terakhir Lacie. **"**_**Au Revoir**_**, Oswald."**

_**Un.**_

_**Deux.**_

_**Trois.**_

**Lacie hilang.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Oswald—yang sekarang telah menjadi Glen, duduk di bawah pepohonan rindang, di dekat danau. Sambil membawa dua gelas wine kosong.<p>

Ia menatap danau dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia kehilangan saudaranya yang menyebalkan. Egois. Manja.

Kehilangan, beginikah rasanya?

"_Hei! Haha! Ada burung di kepalamu!"_

Oswald melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Mirip suara Lacie.

Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat saudaranya. Lalu mengambil salah satu gelas winenya, mengisi gelasnya, dan memainkannya, sama saat seperti waktu kecil.

Melodinya tidak terdengar hampa dengan satu not dan ketukan. Ada melodi lain menabraknya. Menciptakan melodi yang indah. Yang damai.

**Entah darimana.**

Darimu, Lacie? Atau hanya benak Oswald saja yang memainkan perasaan, tidak bisa menerima kepergian Lacie?

Oswald terkekeh geli membayangkan perasaannya. Yang terbawa emosi. Yang menganggap Lacie masih ada, disampingnya, memainkan gelasnya, menciptakan rangkaian not, not menjadi melodi.

Itu tak ada, tak akan menjadi nyata. Hanya ada kenyataan yang menamparnya, kesepian.

**Tapi bila orang itu datang, orang itu pasti akan pergi.**

Oswald, menggenggam erat gelas winenya, berbisik sambil memeluk lutut di pepohonan rindang, "Lacie,"

…membalas kata-kata terakhir Lacie…

**"…au revoir."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/fin/**

* * *

><p><strong>Glo-box!<strong>

**HAHAHAHAH APA INI HAHAHAHAHHAAH**

**btw:**

**Un itu Satu**

**Deux itu Dua**

**Trois itu tiga**

**Au Revoir itu Goodbye**

**Kappa itu monster air  
><strong>

terinspirasi oleh kisah cinta lelenopela~ ciahhh nggadeng

Ini terinspirasi dari kepolosan anak kecil dan resonansi suara pelajaran fisika.

Oke. ini masuk CoMa Pro. Tapi selesainya april, jenius.

Cuma coret-coretan jam 12 malem hehehe, jadi maaf kalo ada typo ^^"

**anyway, review, concrit? lewat PM/FB/twitter juga boleh!**

**well, buat kamu, iya, kamu! MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA HAHAHAHAHAHA xD  
><strong>

**Oh ya, TSnya ditunggu aja ya! xD  
><strong>


End file.
